Three chords and the truth
by Naoko1
Summary: 1x2....Songfic to the song "three chords and the truth" by sara evans.It's a one shot. Please review and make me a happy author!^_^


Hey there minna-san. I'm writing another fic.......it's a song fic to the song "three chords and the truth" By Sara Evans.(She's one of the best artists in the country music buisiness and her music always hits home.....for me at least...if you don't listen to country...you should give it a try, it's easy to assimilate yourself with...i can always find a song where i can identify something that has happened to me in it....or something similar.)  
  
I don't own Shin Kudosenki Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be a slave to my computer. And I sure as hell would not be writing this....Im poor as hell, I already said i dont own this....and I dont own the goddamn song either. So all you lawyers lookin to sue.....buzz off.  
  
This is a 1x2 fic....nothing past pg rated...i checked. three times. This is a one shot and it's pointless fluff at the end.i would call this a bit of a chick flick fic.(The oneshot songfics that cause a person to come back....blah blah blah, u know what im talking about.) my grammar sucks....theres no use in telling me something I already know. um if you dont like 1x2...u can just pretend that Duo is relena or something. Use your overactive imagination.  
  
  
  
'On a highway bound for nowhere, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I pulled in for another tank of freedom....'  
  
Duo sat in his car, speeding down a lonely stretch of country highway. He'd been driving for hours, to some unknown destination.....just as far away from Heero Yuy as he could possibly get.  
  
'With a hundred miles behind me, and a million more to go, I was tryin to put some distance between us.'  
  
He was pissed at him to say the least....and they had fought.  
  
****~~~~~flashback~~~~~****  
  
The sound of yelling filled the apartment they had been sharing.  
  
"Oh really...where are you going to go huh? You moron, you live here!" Heero yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation at Duo, who had started the petty fight over something stupid.  
  
"Theres a lot you don't know about me Yuy! I don't need you! I need to think about something........just give me my space....and......maybe if your lucky, I'll come back here! We are over Yuy...Over! Duo grabbed his suit case and started to shove clothes into it...the braided teenager didn't have much, so he filled the suitcase quickly and shut it. He brushed past Heero, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Sayonara, Yuy." Duo said coldly as he left the building and walked out into the ice cold, pouring rain. Heero watched open mouthed and surprised, as the small sedan sped off into the street. Probably never to return. Heero knew Duo....and Duo wasn't a liar.  
  
****~~~~~end flashback~~~~~****  
  
"Who needs him anyway." Duo muttered  
  
'I turned on the radio, and a voice came over sweet and low and I didn't know,the tears were going to start'  
  
Duo decided that if he was going to be driving, he might as well have some tunes. He turned on the radio, thinking that it would be the same station he listened to earlier yesterday. But he'd driven out of that stations range. He was picking up a country station. The thing was...the song that was playing...oddly reminded him of the fight that they'd just had...the sudden memor evoked another round of tears  
  
'what amazed me even more, is I never heard that song before but somehow...I knew each each word by heart.....'  
  
What amazed the 17 year old boy more, was that he knew the song by heart.  
  
'And I don't know why, I don't know how, but with his song he turned my life and this old car around just when I thought, I was over you, he changed my mind with three chords and the truth'  
  
'Found a payphone at a truckstop, Said a prayer as the quarter dropped "Oh please be home...I know that I was wrong, Honey, don't talk, just listen I think I found what I was missing In a song I heard tonight on the radio"  
  
Duo pulled into a gas station to get gas.....and began to think back to the song. He filled the tank on his car, and paid for it, pondering over the song. Thats when it struck him." I knew that song....bacuse it was a direct reflection of what I was feeling." he muttered. He instantly ran for the nearest payphone. He muttered a small prayer. He dialed the number and an extremely groggy Heero answered.  
  
"Moshi-moshi.....This is Heero..who is this?" The voice on the other line half yawned. Duo looked at his watch...it was almost 12:30 in the morning.  
  
"H...Heero...I..I.It's me."  
  
"Duo?!" He gasped, waking up completely  
  
"Yeah.....it's me." he said, sighing in exhaustion from driving all day.  
  
"Where are you? Are you ok?" Heero asked rapidly.  
  
"I'm fine........I'm about thirty miles shy of Nashville." Duo sighed  
  
"Why did you call.........I thought that you said we were over?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there." Duo said, a small smile gracing his features  
  
"I'll be home by tommorow....." Duo said.  
  
"Alright....ja mata." Heero said. Sighing in relief.  
  
"Ai 'shiteru......Hee-koi." Duo said, slowly hanging up the payphone.  
  
'And I don't know why, I don't know how, but with his song he turned my life and this old car around just when I thought, I was over you, he changed my mind with three chords and the truth'  
  
Duo began the long trip back to the small town that He and Heero called home  
  
****~~~~~the next day~~~~~****  
  
Heero was waiting for the braided brunette on the front step of the building when the small black sedan pulled into it's parking space. He rushed over to the smaller figure, and Wrapped his arms around the grinning figure.  
  
"So what made you change your mind?" Heero asked, as he stared into the colbalt eyes of his lover.  
  
"Just when I thought, I was over you....... He changed my mind with three chords and the truth"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Heero asked, as he lugged Duos suitcase back inside.  
  
"Oh...nothing...." he said.  
  
'And I don't know why, I don't know how, but with his song he turned my life and this old car around just when I thought, I was over you, he changed my mind with three chords and the truth'  
  
'he changed my mind with three chords and the truth'  
  
Duo smiled as he thought back to the song........  
  
"just when I thought, I was over you, he changed my mind with three chords and the truth"  
  
"thank you...." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Heero asked  
  
"Oh nothin........" duo said, smiling  
  
  
  
******Owari****** 


End file.
